Life of a Symbsis Dragon
by DrWhoFan611
Summary: This is a story about a young Dragon that was rise'd in a world of Ponies, but not Dragons. As it goes through his hole life in 1st person view form birth to the day he meet Little Pip form the audio book Fallout Equestria read by Mick, Scroch238 and CrazedRambling on YouTube. This cover has been made by Slate Dragon. Please cheek him out on Deviant ART.
1. Chapter 1 My Story for Little pip

**Life of a Symbiosis Dragon**

**Now this is my chance to prove once and for all that Spike is more then just a **_**useless comedian**_**! Now I may worn you that when there is a scene that's already in the show then I wont put much detail into it, because you Bronies already seen these episodes. But when there is a scene outside of the show, when Spike is alone or something then I will gladly extend it! Now please review and let me know if its shallow or totally awesome. Thank You.**

**Introduction**

*shoe's a room*

Now this could be a room of any small boy.

But instead it belongs to me, Spike. I am a purple Dragon with a tangerine belly, with green round spikes going form head to tail like a extended Mohawk and green reptile eyes.

**Forward**

After this small Unicorn filly asked me about the good times _before_ Equestria became a waste land, I decided to write about my _hole_ life to cheer me up. So I got to work.

**Chapter 1**

**My Story for Little Pip**

I was born in a school for young talented Unicorns. A small purple Unicorn filly with a dark purple with light purple stripes mane named Twilight Sparkle was on an entrance exam. She was supposed to crack a Dragon egg with her magic.

(That was me)

But then a _Sonic Rainboom _appeared

(That is from a _Different _story that still connects)

Now if it weren't for that miracle, I could have been taken care of by an unpersuasive Unicorn _brat_ that could of thrown me away so I would have to _fend_ for myself. Anyways, when that Sonic Rainboom appeared, Twilight Sparkle unleashed this _ultimate_ power that _cracked_ my egg and changed me into a full grown cubby Dragon. Ever sense that day, not only the filly earned her Cutie Mark, but I have been given to her as a welcoming gift!

(Don't worry, Twilight changed me back after words)

So I grew up in a library. And man, I use to think Twilight was my mother! But she told me the truth by the time I first started talking and walking.

(I was 3 months old that day)

I now knew that I _never_ saw my mother Before, but I didn't care, _Twilight_ is my real mother to me.

Life was boring in Canterlot, but years later, Twilight _finally_ had to go to a small town called _Ponyville. _The Princess (named Celestia) told Twilight that she had to make some friends there for a change.

(I never told her this, but I think she is a _complete_ nerd)

_And_ so she had to check on some of the staff to see if things are going okay. You see, we have a holiday about the very first day _ever_! When Celestia rose the sun for the first time.

AppleJack was working on the food for the feast. She's a orange Earth Pony with a blond mane and 3 apples as her Cutie Mark. Rainbow Dash was clearing the sky's. She is a light blue Pegasus with a rainbow mane and a cloud with a rainbow colored lighting bolt as her Cutie Mark. Pinkie Pie was working on the party. She's a pink Earth Pony with a balloon and\or cotton candy like mane, she has 3 balloons as her Cutie Mark.

(2 yellow, 1 blue)

And the most beautiful one of all, _Rarity_. I had always thought that Twilight is _kinda_ pretty, but she is _nothing_ like Rarity! She was working on the tuxes and dresses. She had the must _perfect_ purple mane and the must _beautiful_ white coat, she had the must _gorgeous_ 3 dark blue gems as her Cutie Mark. She may be a Pony, but I loved her the way I never loved _anypony_ before. And I _still_ do! She had the must _beautiful_ British accent and the must _beautiful_ shining eyes.

Then Twilight met a yellow Pegasus. Her name is Fluttershy. She had a long light pink mane and 3 light pink butterflys as her Cutie Mark. She was directing these birds to whistle in a tune. She was really shy and talked in a_ really_ low voice. But when she saw me she became _really_ excited all the sudden. Because it's _not_ easy to find a baby Dragon lying around. That is why I only meet some real Dragons _once_.

(And I never meet another real Dragon ever again for a _reason_)

She ask me about my hole life story so far. And well, I _did_! I told her _every_ single detail about _every_ single day. Afterwords, I asked her if she wanted to hear about _today_, but Twilight had enough of this. So she started claiming that I was tired.

(But I was _fine_)

She bumped me down to the ground and said in a baby talk voice "Aw, he's so tired that he can't even keep his little _balwance_. (Balance)" I didn't like this. Fluttershy scoped me right up and said

"Aw, he is, we should to take him right back," then Twilight grabbed me with her Unicorn magic and quickly said

"That's _exactly_ what I was going to do," then she pulled me strait in before anything else happens. She dose _not_ like socializing with _other_ Ponys. Witch is why I was _never_ aloud to go outside of the library. But now I have a friend. So this wont be as boring as I expected. Twilight sighed in relief, then said "Finally, no more _crazy_ Ponys being crazy about making friends,"

_Great_, now I was _never_ going outside again, and never see Fluttershy or… the must _beautiful_ creator in the world, Rarity. But when we got in, it was dark. Even know it was in the middle of the afternoon. When Twilight was about to open the windows, the lights turned right back on and the place was _filled_ with Ponies! They all yelled _SURPRIZE_! I couldn't believe it, I almost thought it was my _birthday_! But that was in 3 months

(In a half)

Pinkie Pie came up and said

"Surprise! Hey, I'm Pinkie Pie, and I made this party just for you!" I didn't listen, I was in awe by all the Ponies. Maybe my life wouldn't be so dull after all, unless Twilight kicks _everypony_ out before I could make _any_ friends. But lucky for me, she didn't. Instead, she ran strait up stairs to avoid all of this so she could to talk to herself about _Nightmare_ _Moon_ or something. But I didn't care, that's just an old Ponys tale.

(Or so I _thought_)

I had a party to _celebrate_!

*****_**Chuckles**_*** happy birthday Spike!**

**Spike: "Oh ha ha. Very funny."**

**Me: Hey, maybe I can use a spell to turn you into a Stallion so you can date Rarity!**

**(Like the FanFiction **_**Comet: The Heart of Change)**_

**Spike: "But you're a Pegasus!"**

***I blush* Oh yeah… that. *Snaps hooves* oh yeah, I forgot! After Little Pip cured the Equestrian waste land, Spike sent his journal to me. he asked me to translate this and send it to FanFiction. Spike doesn't speak English, nor did the Ponies. Lauran Frost recorded the Equestrian events and post them on the Hub, focusing on the Elements of Harmony. (Who are the main 6 characters) And it's the same thing with the FanFictions and Videos.**

**(Most wore edited) Any who, the reason why its taking me awhile is because I'm not **_**that**_** good with the Equestrian language.**

**Spike: "So are you gonna say the motto?"**

**Me: Hmm… maybe you should.**

**Spike: "Okay. ***_**Clear**__**throat**_*** This is been **_**DrWhoFan611**_**. Coming up with ideas, even while he's asleep,"**

**Me: Signing out! Up top!**

*****_**Me**__**and**__**Spike**__**high**__**five**_*****


	2. Chapter 2 The book

**Life of a Symbiosis Dragon**

**Now I've done some research about Dragons and read the entire Wiki about them. So a lot of this is based off of Greek, Christen and maybe Japanese mythology. **_**Enjoy**_**!**

**Chapter 2**

**The Book**

While Twilight was staying in her room to miss the party, I was making some actual friends for a change.

(besides Fluttershy)

I meet every single Pony one by one. It was easy sense everypony in Ponyville would love to see a rear baby dragon.

After the party, we journeyed to the sun fest-able. And Celestia was _not_ there to rise the sun this time! Everypony freaked out about this. They where all running and screaming in panic! It turns out that Twilight was right! Nightmare Moon was more then just an old Pony's tale!

So we went back and gathered the 5 staff members to set up and stop Nightmare Moon. I tried to come. I was hopeing I could go and see something exciting for once, but she said _no_. So I sat there as the 6 of them ran off to the Everfree forest.

I just sat and waited. Its been an hour and I was getting bored. Now I know that I should be _worried _about her, but she was just as powerful as Stars Swirl the Bearded _himself_! I turned and saw a strange book that I never seen before. Now I know that _all_ books look the same, but I have been working for her since I _just_ started walking and talking.

So I pick it up to look at the cover. It was really old and dusty. I blew it off. Then read the title.

_The_ _Zhi_ _of_ _the_ _Zmaj_. Now I was curious. So I started reading the first page and read out loud.

"The Dragons are the first intelligent species in the _entire_ history of life _itself_. The Dragons shared there gift by teaching Man how to talk-" I stop, then asked myself

"Man? Was that just the Human myth thing that Lyra was talking about?" Lyra is a light greenish bluish Unicorn with a Heart string as her Cutie Mark. When I first meet her, she told me how _interesting_ Humans are and how I was standing like one. I continued.

"By teaching Man how to talk, wright and read. Then gave them a land named _Pangaea_.

(Say pan-JEE-uh)

"But when the Humans learned how to think and didn't use instinct like animals _anymore_, Adam, the first Human, had the idea of _sin_ and _flaw_. And one of the first things they did was to take over Pangaea. They enslaved all the Ponies and all the other species and used them for many proposes. Aoi Ryuu, the first Dragon, decided to go and save them and teach them intelligence as well,"

"But the Humans did not like this and declared war, the _first_ war! To this day, it was called _The_ _Long_ _Anthropos_ _War_"

"There was an epic battle between Adam and Aoi Ryuu. It went on for 611 decades. Adam was victories, he had slayed Aoi Ryuu. Then the Dragons decided to separate them by creating a new world. A world for the Ponies to live safely. And the same thing for some other species. Then the Dragons finally won the war,"

"So the Ponies can defend themselves, they created the first _Pegasus_ and the first _Unicorn_. There names wore _Pluto_ and _Cassiopeia_. And they mated with the other Earth Ponies. Thus, created an entire population of Pegasi and Unicorns."

"So this won't happen again, they had to erase there're memories of one another. Any person, anypony or any other intelligent species finds any knowledge of this will never live to tell the tale,"

I gulped, I knew that I could be next! I panicked. Someone is gonna kill me! A Dragon is gonna kill me- _wait_. I _am_ a Dragon! They would kill a _Pony_ and a _Human_, but not there _own_ kind!

I forgot about the whole _killing_ _Ponies_ thing when Twilight and the others showed up. I ran to her and said "Twilight! You would never believe-" right when I was about to show her, my book had completely _vanished_! I couldn't believe it! Was I dreaming or something? Twilight giggled a little, then said

"Very funny Spike. But seriously, me and the girls turned out to be the _Elements_ _of_ _Harmony_!" she told me the whole story.

It was now time for bed and I (For the first time) _couldn't_ sleep. I just can't get my mind off that _book_!

**After a few reviews, I worked **_**extra**_** hard on my chapters and my other stories. I would like to thank you and ask for **_**more**_** reviews so I know what you guys are thinking when you read my stories. If you guys think its **_**lazy**_**, then let me know and tell me **_**what**_** makes it lazy so I can work on it. If you think its great then let me know what **_**makes**_** it great. Again, I would **_**love**_** your support and judgment. This is been **_**DrWhoFan611**_**. Coming up with ideas, even while I'm asleep. Signing out!**


	3. Chapter 3 Hearts and Hooves day part 1

**Now I am not gonna do every episode in order. I'll just wright down what ever I come up with. So no Ticket Master yet. Now please enjoy and wright some reviews for me. And I learned some of this romance form Link's Golden Advice for Single Guys. Please subscribe to Rhett and Link and the 2nt. Thank You.**

So today is Heats and Hooves day, and I already told you that I'd had a crush on Rarity. But the problem is that I'm a baby Dragon, so that means if I'd ask her out now then she'll just say

"Oh Spikey wikey! That sounds devine. Oh you silly you," And to make it worst she'll rub my cheeks and squeeze them and talk to me with this horrible baby voice I can't stand! So I'll just try to be her secret admirer.

I brain stormed for Celestia knows how long. I thought about asking somepony for help but that just wasn't a good idea. I thought about asking somepony without telling them about my crush on Rarity. But that would backfire somehow. So I simply wrote a small card to start with. It said

"You have a secret admirer. PS: I am NOT a Dragon" So then it hit me, how am I suppose to send this to her? I thought about sending it to her with my magical green fire. But it can only go to Celestia. And you know that won't end well. So I figured I could maybe send a strange stallion. but she would think that its from him. I could send in a strange mare.

(Who is not gay, unlike Little Pip)

But she would tell Rarity and the others about this in gossip. So I had only one choice, I had to sneak to her house! Its not to stalk her, I would never do that. Its so I could sneak it onto her bed. What can possibly go wrong? Wait! Her cat… Opal! Dum dum dum! If she catches me sneaking in then she'll attack me.

(Witch is not a problem)

And even worst, Rarity will find out!

(Now that's the problem)

And if Twilight finds out then she'll lock me up! Or banish me! Or even worst, she'll lock me up in the place I've been banished to! And that place would be… *Gulp* the Everfree forest! But its worth it. I'll just need to be extra careful and make sure Twilight is fast asleep before I- Oh! I forgot that she sometimes paces around at night when she worries about her studies or something. You never know when that happens. So I'll just sneak out of the window…

Well its time. Hearts and Hooves day is today. Its about 6:11 in the morning.

(And counting)

Lucky for me she is asleep. Cheek. Now all I need to is to just sneak out and deliver that letter to her. And she may be little rich, but not rich enough for body guards. Cheek. And best of all, Opal is fast asleep in her bed at last. Cheek and done. This is gonna be a peace of cake. But there is only one problem, ITS LOCKED! Oh I was such an idiot. I forgot to go get a clip or something. And the stores are closed. So I had to get through the window from the roof.

(Perfect for cat burglars)

But here is another problem, Rarity sleeps on the 2nt floor. So I needed to be EXTRA EXTRA quiet and careful. But lucky for me, I did not bust anything or slip on anything.

I was really sweaty. But I did it! I slip the note under her pillow. There was a figure in the distance that I didn't notice at the moment. It was a Unicorn with wings shape that was at lease two or three taller then a normal Pony. She rose her head to look. When she saw me she shock her head and moved on.

I was victorious! But there was a new problem, how was I gonna get out of here unnoticed? Would she wake up if I even dropped a small piece of cotton? Well I couldn't stay here and watch her sleep. That would be stalking. So I had to take a chance anyways. So I snuck my way out… But then it happened, I STEPED ON OPAL! Celestia help me! Yes I can handle Opal since I'm covered in thick scales, but her screeching would wake up Rarity! So I was toast anyways. I heard the voice that I (For once) did not want to hear.

"Oh what is it Opal darling?" I panicked. I knew I had to get rid of Opal and get the hay out of here! I'm sorry, I shouldn't swear.

Anyways, I threw Opal away and ran for it. Then I slammed the door shut. And that was a huge mistake! I had no time to run back home. So I hide behind a bush. She was yelling "Out of all the worst things that could happen, THIS… IS… THE… WORST… POSSIBLE… THING!" I gulped. How can I hide something like this? I was one of the worst liars EVER! So I had to try my best to stay quiet. But what I didn't know at that time was that its always the quiet ones. She ran back home to shut every single window in the house and locked them up.

**To be continued.**

**So what do you think? Cool, hah? Just imagine what would happen next. Just what will happen to Spike if they catch him? Maybe they would Lock him up! Or banish him! Or even worst, lock him up in the place he's been banished to! So I guess you'll just have to hang while I wright the next one. This has been DrWhoFan611. Coming up with ideas, even while I'm asleep. Signing out.**


	4. Chapter 3 Hearts and Hooves Day Part 2

**Last time on Life of a Symbiosis Dragon: Spike wanted Rarity to be his Super Special somepony. Even if he is just a baby Dragon. So he planed on becoming her secret admirer. So he snuck the first note to Rarity by slipping it under her pillow. But then he was almost caught! Will Rarity find out about Spike's love for her? Dose this have anything to do with the Cutie Mark Crusaders? Will DrWhoFan611 stop asking questions?! Find out right now!**

So now there are wanted posters of this mysterious burglar. And I did not like them. Because that was me! They don't know it yet thanks to the Goddesses. But I am horrible at keeping secrets, especially form Twilight. Last time, I tried to steal some cookies form the cookie jar. When she asked me if I knew anything, I tried to say

"N…No!" But she always gives me this look an says

"Now don't lie to me," and that is what always makes me crack and spill everything! So I had to try my best to not talk to anypony and stay quiet. Oh if only I knew it was always the quiet ones. And when ever I stood near Opal she would hiss and try to scratch me. I was a bad Dragon. Lucky for me, no Pony expected me. Because I'm always fast asleep just like that. But I'm still afraid that somepony might find out somehow. Everyday I became more and more guilty. And every night it becomes harder to sleep.

After a week it got even worst, because on that day Rarity came in the library and yelled

"Twilight!" It was 6:11 in the morning. She dragged herself out of bed. On the other claw,

(Or hoof. Or… Hand? Forget it!)

I was secretly awake. I did not want her to be concerned, so I had to fake it. When Rarity called I freaked out. I jumped right up and burned the bed! That made Twilight snapped awake then she yelled

"Spike! I thought I told you-" she was cut off by Rarity screaming again

"Twilight, Twilight come her!" She sighed, then said

"Oh I'll deal with you later, I'll see what Rarity wants and why it can't wait till morning." She trotted down stairs. I thought it was the end. That Twilight might find out, and even worst, Rarity had caught me! She'll think that I'm a stalker or something. I prayed to Celestia that it was something else.

I could hear Rarity explaining

"Twilight you would never believe this!" I closed my eyes. Today… Or tonight? No! Today I am gonna die! Twilight groaned and asked

"What?" Here we go!

"Twilight… I have… A secrete admirer!" OH THANK YOU CELESTIA! I completely forgot about that. In fact, why else would I sneak in Rarity's house in the first place? Anyways, I fell to the ground in relief. I wondered if she would love a secret admirer. Twilight asked

"Are you serous!?" I ran to the stairs to get a closer look. Rarity blushed and said

"Oh I'm sorry Darling, I guess I should have waited tell the morning." Twilight shook her head

"No Rarity, I think its great!" I'm pretty sure she would say the same-

"No! It is awful!" Oh F***!

(**I had to censer that because this is Rated K**)

Rarity continued

"Out of all the worst things that could happen, THIS… IS… THE… WORST… POSSIBLE… THING!" Twilight gave her a look and asked

"Well what's wrong with a secret admirer?" Rarity floated a couch to lay on and started sobbing an answered

"Every thing!" Twilight floated a quill and a piece of paper while she is wearing some reading glasses and said

"Talk to me." Rarity sniffed and explained

"Well if you have a secret admirer, then that means it could be a stallion that turns out to be a creepy stalker!" Or maybe its a Dragon that- Oh Celestia! What was I thinking!? Twilight nodded her head and said

"Well I never thought of that. But I think a secret admirer would be a stallion that doesn't have the guts. And maybe he needs to send some notes and take his time to know you while you get to know him." Rarity replied

"Indeed. They get to know you by stalking you! He might be stalking us right now!" Now I just wanted to hide behind a rock forever and never come out. To make things worst, Rarity looked up and said

"Oh hello Spike." Twilight then turned and saw me. She gave me a look and said

"Hmm, maybe your right Rarity. Maybe he is stalking us."

I gulped. Now I wanted to explode, then explode again! Rarity got up and said

"Well good day Twilight, I am going to tell the others right away. And maybe I should get a body guard later today." When she left Twilight gave me another look. I asked

"What?" but I knew why she was looking at me. I just hoped that it would be something else. She turned her head and said

"Nothing. Just get back to bed Spike." I nodded, and jumped right back to bed.

(Well, what was left of it)

Now I had new reason why I can't sleep. Is it just me? Or is it that I am gonna have a million reasons why I can't sleep and soon I would be completely restless. Like that soap opera. I am young, and I am restless.

**Again, this is going on for too long. So I had to split it into a bunch of pieces. Now this FanFiction isn't going to be about "Hearts and Hooves Day". Or else I would change the title to that. No, I am gonna make sure that the 3rd part will be the last! Witch means I have a lot of work to do. I hoped you enjoyed it. This has been DrWhoFan611. Coming up with ideas, even while I'm asleep. Signing out.**


	5. Chapter 3 Hearts and Hooves Day Part 3

**Last time on Life of a Symbiosis Dragon: Spike wanted Rarity to be his "Super Special Somepony" even know he's just a baby Dragon. Because of that, he decided to become her secret admirer. So he slipped a note right under her pillow. He messed up and Rarity almost caught him. Now that there are wanted posters of that "Mysterious Mare Do Well", Spike became more and more guilty. When Rarity told Twilight that she had a secret admirer, Rarity explained that she hated them and why. So Spike knew that one way or another, he had to put an end to this.**

I was having trouble sleeping, as always. Trying to find a way to put an end to this. I was endlessly haunted by what I had done. And now it's even worst sense it wasn't even worth it.*Sigh* I'd have to find a way, to make this all okay.

(Like that song)

The next morning I woke up, eat breakfast an brushed my teeth. When I was rinsing my face, I say my reflection move an said "Come on Spike, enough with these silly games." I gasped. My reflection rolled his eyes an said "Oh come on! You knew this would happen. Twilight read a story to you about this when you wore a little Dragon. Well, littler." I robbed my eyes. Was I really seeing things? My reflection read my mind an said "Yes, yes you are. Look, you and I know that there is only one way to solve this." I asked

"What?" He face clawed an said

"Come on! You know this! If you didn't then I won't know because I'm just your imagination playing tricks for a good cause." I thought for a moment. Then something hit me, but I didn't like it. Once again my reflection read my mind an told me

"Come on Spike! You know it's the only way." I hesitated to admit it, but he was right. I sighed an told him

"I know… The only thing I can do is to confess and tell them all what I had done an why." Now there was two of me in the mirror. One was the real me and the other was my talking reflection. He padded the real me while looking at the real real me an said

"Very good. Now man up and do what needs to be done! No tricks, no lies. Just do it!" I sniffed an asked

"But what would happen afterwards? Would Twilight kick me out? Would Rarity never love me?" My reflection sighed an said

"1st of all, Twilight wouldn't hate you for that, you know her. She'll forgive you. And about Rarity, I'm afraid so. But you and Rarity would never happen. Your just a STUPID, UGALY AND WORTHLESS BABY DRAGON!" I started to sob. He just smirked an said "I thought so. You will never be a Pony and you will never be like a real Dragon either!" He started to get on my nerves. Then I threw a comb at the mirror an it smashed into a pieces. It was really loud an I couldn't clean it up in time. Twilight teleported up the stairs and asked

"SPIKE! WHAT IN THE HAY HAPPEN?!" I gulped. I knew it was time to confess. This moment was and still is to painful for me to write so I would have to skip it. I told Twilight everything. Then she dragged me to tell Rarity. Then I had to tell everypony else.

(Well just the 4 others)

I gulped. I knew what was coming. Or so I thought. Twilight told me "Spike, what do you have to say for yourself?" I gulped again. I told her "I'm sorry, I guess I shouldn't do the secret admirer thing. It was never worth it anyways." but then it hit me, maybe this was gonna end the same way it always ends. I was going to write a letter to the princess! What could possibly make this one special? Twilight told me "Well that's it! I knew that a Dragon would end up like this! Becoming selfish an would act like he feels remorse. But the troth is that you would want to do this again! So there is only one way to fix this!" I was stunned. I was hopeing I was still right about the letter to the princess thing, but instead she said "I will have to disown you!" I gasped. Everypony else did the same. Rarity passed out.

(Not surprised there)

I stuttered "B…B…but" Twilight glared an yelled said

"NO BUTS!" I started crying. She looked away an said "Oh don't do that! That would only make it harder for me." So was this it? Was this the end? I was never going to see Twilight or anypony else ever again? No it just couldn't! I had to refuse! I grabbed her lag an yelled

"NO! I DON'T WANNA GO!" I was acting like a foal when they had to leave an amusement park only worst. I had to leave my FAMILY! I know, I know, I'm not related to Twilight, but she raised me and helped me hatch out of my egg. A baby Dragon could never hatch on there own. There mother would have to breath on it an send them to her arms. It was very rare for a Unicorn foal to hatch an egg. For the school of gifted Unicorns to find a gifted Unicorn in fact. I could have been trapped in the egg for an entirety an never age.

I sobbed an looked up to Twilight. She glared, then said "I was afraid you would say that. So there is only one way to get rid of you!" I thought Twilight would have forgiven me. But it seems that she was now heartless and broken. The others watched in horror as her horn glowed as she said "Good bye Spike!" then she unleashed this ultimate power. Then… everything went black…...

**Wow! I never knew I could write something** **dark like that. Well don't worry, you know I won't do something like that for an ending like Rainbow Factory. Especially for children. One thing I learned from Disney and Pixar is that no matter how dark the beginning nor the middle is, the children are always okay as long as it ends in sunshine an rainbows. Think about the movies UP and The Lion King. Well all I can say now is, please review and subscribe. *Clears throat* This has been DrWhoFan611. Coming up with ideas, even while I'm asleep. Signing out.**


End file.
